the Next Adventure
by kitsunelullaby
Summary: The Herons have returned home, but what awaits them now? [yes there is boy/boy in here but no there is not anything more then kissing (I don't have the confidence for that)] Bigger, better summary inside. Starts after book 3 ends.
1. Chapter 0 : A summary to suck you in

12/3/13 (month, day, year) [first story]

A/N - Just wanted to get an idea on if it sound's good. This is my first story and I'm nervous about writing it. Please be gentle with me and my story.

* * *

Chapter 0 : A summary to suck you in ;)

The Herons have returned home with the Adomi-thingy. They were rewarded with cheers, open arms, and the title of being true warriors. Now they must make a new set of life changing decisions. Will the crew of the Heron split up or grow stronger? Who will Lydia choose and will she stay with the Herons? And what does Rolland want to discuss with Hal? [yes there is boy/boy in here but no there is not anything more than kissing (I don't have the confidence for that)]

* * *

A/N - 1) I'm going to need help knowing what Genres you think this story is, after a few chapters. So don't be afraid to let me know what you think.

2) I will try to keep this format/layout. so if you think something is missing from the information just let me know and I will see where I can add it.


	2. Chapter 1: Home

12 /12 /13 [first story]

A/N -

* * *

Chapter 1: Home

They could not believe it. They were finally home after so long away. After immediately talking to Oberjarl Erak and being reinstated, they separated to find their families waiting for them and paraded down the street to party in the Great Hall. Lydia was introduced, Jesper and Stefan sang their saga, and Ingvar rightfully put Tursgud in his place, much to the enjoyment of everyone in the hall. And all was at peace.

* * *

The next morning before sunrise, much to the disappointment of the Herons, the crew gathered together to have a meeting with Erak. Lydia, Jesper, the twin's Wulf and Ulf, and Stefan raced each other to the massive doors of the Great Hall. Hal, Stig, and Edvin sighed in surrender as they watched one twin tackle the other into one of the few remaining piles of snow (from the last storm) just a few feet from the door, and inevitably started yelling at each other. Ingvar and Thorn were farther back then the rest of the Herons.

While Stefan prepared the fire pit, Jesper lightly teased with him and Lydia, perched on a table nearby, laughed at the joking boys. Stig walked in with Edvin.

Hal, however, stayed outside to yell at the twins. "By Gorlog's toes, nock it off! I don't have the patience right now! We have a meeting with Erak and you two will keep your complaints to yourself until this meeting is done. Am I clear?" Shocked into silence the twins just nodded their heads yes; although when Hal turned around to go inside he heard them whisper "I didn't realize how grumpy he was without his morning coffee." "Um-hum."

At the same time, Stig raised his voice to be heard over Hal's yelling at the twins. "Alright, let us start the coffee, so we can get this meeting done and over with." No one needed to be told twice. As they worked they were joined by Hal and the twins.

When Thorn and Ingvar finally walked in, the coffee was almost done and 10 chairs where half-circling the Oberjarl's throne. Thorn took a seat to the far left of the throne and waited for his cup. Jesper and Stefan sat at the far right, making small talk. Lydia led Ingvar to roughly the middle seat and left him there to help serve the coffee with Edvin. The twins almost started bickering but stopped with a glower from Hal. They then sat down next to Jesper and Stefan and joined the conversation quietly, so as not to gain Hal's attention. Stig took his own and Thorn's coffee to him then sat down, leaving a seat for Hal between himself and Thorn. As Edvin served Jesper and Stefan their coffee, Lydia was handing Hal his coffee and leading him to his seat, as far away from the twins as she could get him. She then poured the coffee into 5 cups, handing 2 to Edvin. He sat down between Stig and Ingvar, placing one of the cups in Ingvar's hands. Lydia sat down on the other side of Ingvar and passed two cups to the twins and leaned over her own cup.

After a half-hour of waiting, Thorn stormed into Erak's room and dragged him out of bed, mumbling mostly to himself, "told us to be here and then don't show up yourself, what kind of Jarl have you become? Well, I'm not waiting any longer." and Erak whimpering some things along the line's of "it's cold" and "I'm sorry, let me go, Thorn". Unfortunately, to everyone's horror, Erak was in nothing but a small pair of shorts. So to please everyone else Thorn quickly grabbed Erak's robe and slippers.

"Good Mornin' " Erak said with a giant grin on his face, after settling down on his throne with a cup of his own coffee. A couple of excited "morning", a few mumbled "ya" and a growl from Thorn were the only answers he got.

"Well, guess I should start the meeting. You lot will be given 10 day's break to spend with your families, or however you choose." Most of the Heron's cheered for this, with the exception of Thorn who realized what was happening. That is until Erak called their attention back to himself. "Yes, yes. Now, with your Brotherband re-approval, you can now finish the process. Several of you have been given an official invite from other Skirls to join them. You can except them, or decline and ask another Skirl, or . . ."

Erak looked at each one of their shocked faces. ". . . If you think you can rally enough crew members, you can make your own official wolf-ship. But I warn you to choose your ship and crew wisely." He said with a serious face. "That is why I'm giving you these 10 days, to decide."

Borsa, the Oberjarl's hilfmann or secretary, walked in with a stack of papers and the Oberjarl's grin returned. "Ah! And here is Borsa now, with the invites, I presume? Borsa, please pass them out for me. Any questions for me?" Erak said addressing the group in front of him. As the group was given their invite's they shook their heads to show that they had no questions. "Meetings over then, scram." The group stumbled out of the Great Hall as Borsa started to hound Erak about something he had been putting off for days.

Before anyone could say anything, Thorn spoke up. "He's right, you know. You all should think long and hard before deciding anything. Not all Skirls' will be willing to take you in if you change your mind later." With those parting word's they all left quietly back to their home's to think about it as well as talk about this with their families. Well, most of them walked quietly, one of the twins tripped over snow and blamed it on the other just to start a fight, but everyone else walked home without a word.

* * *

A/N - Thank you, moniquebowman for being the first to review my chapters. Tell me if I did any better, okay? J

1) Ok so I'm roughly halfway through reading the 12th book Royal Ranger. I was looking to see how far I had to go until I was halfway when I found that the 4th book of Brotherband is coming in 2014! Cool! So that should mean I should hurry up with this before the book ruins my thoughts, huh?


	3. Chapter 2: Time spent separated part1

12 /14 /13 (updated this page on 12 /17 /13) [first story]

A/N - It might be a slow story, I apologies for that now. Each character starts roughly from where they were at the last chapter. However, each character proceeds at different speeds. So the 10 days of decision making is still the same. You can read it all or skip to your favorite characters. Part 1 has Hal, Lydia, Edvin, and the Twins. Have fun.

* * *

Chapter 2: Time spent separated [part 1]

Hal's pov

Mam, Thorn and I spent every second we could together; telling her stories, the safer parts of our adventure, and idea's. Thorn and I also went back to helping around the eating house. I was thankful when I found out that Mam was able to hire a couple of boys to help her around her eating house. Although, Thorn told me that Erak probably help find them for her.

After 3 days I realized my chores around mam's eating house had gotten easier from all the training I've done. I also realized that Thorn wasn't forcing the, now regular, morning training. When I asked him why, he merely replied. "Your getting enough exercise as it is in here, and the other's need the break, . . . with family." The delay he put before "with family" made me wondered if he meant it or if he was talking about the decision we all have to make. The same decision I've been trying to run from.

"Did you look at the invites from the Skirls?" Mam asked one day while preparing some chicken's for her eatery. As I helped her with the chickens, I replied. "Yes, mam, I did." Mam lifted an eyebrow as she side-glanced at me, although her hands didn't stop working. "And?" I could sense Thorn's curiosity towards my answer; even if he didn't show it, while he worked near the oven. "I don't feel comfortable in following under someone who can't sail his own ship. I also do not wish to be on a ship that I cannot sail myself." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thorn slightly nod. "But I have no control over what the other's decide and cannot tell you what's to become of me." "I see. Well, they only have 5 days left to decide." Was the last thing Mam said about it.

* * *

Lydia's pov

I thought it hard. The new town, the new culture and traditions, the new faces on giant bodies, and above all else, the attention. Thankfully, I established a routine quickly. Every morning I would take a jog around town and allow them to gawk, question, or praise me. The faster I do it the faster they go away.

After taking a calming stroll in the forest, Viveca, the widow I share a 2 bedroom cabin with, and I would talk about life, likes, or activities in her simple but beautiful living room. One time I read out loud to her. She seamed to like that, I'll try to do that more often. She told me that her daughter just got married and moved away, and that my company was much appreciated.

I would then clean the house and chop the fire wood while Viveca was taking her afternoon nap. I was impressed, the first time I cleaned, that she was such an excellent cleaner, and 2 days later she caught me cleaning. I told her it's fine, and that she should relax while she could. She just shook her head at me and asked "By Lorgan's fangs, girl, if you do everything, what am I supposed to do?" We soon came to a truce that I would leave half the cleaning to her, but if she didn't do them within 3 days, I would.

While she went to her 'Hallasholm Ladies Needlework Society' after her nap, I would go hunting. Karina (Hal's mother) and I met outside what they called "the Common Green" every day to exchange whatever I killed and kind words. She is so nice, making sure I'm doing ok and if I need anything. Later in the evening Viveca and I would go down to Karina's eating house and have whatever she made of my kill. On the 1st day we did this she said I didn't need to pay because I brought in the meat; so I've made it a habit to bring in extra meat for her as payment.

One evening Viveca started up a conversation while we huddled around the fire making clothes. "I heard that you were given invites from some of the Skirls here." She said as she glanced at me. "That is very impressive, seeing as they don't allow other girls from their own hometown to join." "Might I ask where you heard this?" "Oh, I heard it from Edvin in our 'Needlework Society'. He's such a sweet boy. His grandmother is the Skirl of our 'Needlework Society', you know."

"So," I paused to gather my many rampant thoughts. "Edvin's grandmother told you?" "Oh no, silly. Edvin told us himself." "So, Edvin's in the 'Hallasholm Ladies Needlework Society'?" "Yes, but he didn't start until 4 days ago. Anyway, we are getting off topic. How will you answer the invites?" "I'm sorry. I'm just shocked that Edvin is. . . Never mind. I don't think I have what it takes to please the other Skirls. And I don't want them hovering over me constantly." I answered. "The Herons didn't hover?" Viveca asked with a look of skepticism. "Not as bad as the other men here. Besides, I've seen their training exercise routines, and I don't want to do them." She smiled as she nodded and said, "I can understand that. So if you won't except their invites, what will you do?" "Well, if Hal doesn't become an official Skirl, or he doesn't want me on his crew, then I can help around town by hunting and working in the Butcher shop or Karina's eating house." "I see, well, I'm sure Karina will let you work there. However, you'd be smothered just as much." Viveca said gently. All I could do was sigh in acknowledgement.

* * *

Edvin's pov

The thought of the Herons disbanding scarred the Vallas out of me. I knew I could not sail without them but, what if the other's didn't feel the same? What would I do then? After trudging home, I talked about it with my grandmother while we knitted blankets. "Well, Darling, if Hal wishes to disband the Herons, then perhaps it's a sign from Orlog (brother of Gorlog, used in surprise) or Hulde (goddess of death) that all of you should start anew." I sighed in despair that she wasn't fully listening to me. "But, I don't wish to be on another crew, grandma." "No no, darling." she said as she waved the thought away. "I was talking about following your dream. I remember a dream you told me about when you were younger. Although you haven't talked about it in years." "If your talking about me becoming a girl, then you must be mistaken. That was a foolish dream for me to have."

Grandmother stopped knitting and looked at me with such a sad expression. "Why do you think that, Edvin?" The way she looked at me made me feel guilty, even though I have no idea what for. "Because I am male, and males of Skandia become wolfship crew members or are looked down upon, and I cannot bring shame to you." "Darling, I do not care what they think. I don't care if you rear children. I just want you to be happy." She said with a gentle smile and a hand on my arm. "And if marring a man and doing house chores is what makes you happiest, then I will find you the best man out there. Even if I have to sail to every country to find him." "Thanks grandma." I chuckled. "but there is still a small chance Hal wont disband the Herons." We went back to our knitting. After a few minutes I added. "And besides, where's the sense of catch if I don't find him myself." Between fits of laughter she managed to say "that's the Skandia woman's way, darling!"

I now the right thing to do is give them all space to decide, but it's been really hard going from months without privacy to not talking to each other, and it's only been 2 days! "Calm down Edvin. Please stop walking in circles." Mother told me as she washed Fathers clothes. "Why don't you go with your grandmother to her needlework group. I'm sure your just going through a social shock. Your Father gets them, too, after coming home." "but, that's in 6 hours!" I whine. "ok ok. Tell me what you do on the Herons." I stop walking to address her. "Well, in the mornings we take a jog, then . . ." "Whoa! Slow down, son. I meant something only you do." "oh, well, I'm the cook and first aid." "See, now we can work with that. How about you help me put these clothes away and then we'll see how much you've improved on your cooking." That perked my interest and I started right away. I showed her everything I knew about cooking until grandmother said she was going to her 'Needlework Society', then I put everything down and went with her as Mother took a break.

At the 'Needlework Society' one of the ladies brought up the topic of the Herons. "So, Edvin, what is your crew going to do now? There's only 5 days before very one's supposed to stay in Hallasholm." All of the ladies nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry to tell you all, however, the Heron's might not stay together. We have all been given invites to multiple Skirls." Before I finished they where murmuring their sadness. An elder lady, my mom told me she was a widow, asked, "What about the girl, Lydia?" "She got invites, also. All of us have 8 days, remaining, to decide what we want to do." The ladies continued the conversation on how pretty Lydia was and how amazing it was that she was excepted in the wolfships. After a while, Grandma leaned over and whispered to me. "Your doing quite nicely." "No I'm not." I said as I looked at my needlework. It was supposed to be a picture of the Heron, but it kind of just turned out to be a brown blob. "Nonsense. When most of these girls where starting, you couldn't tell what it was. I can clearly tell that is a ship, and with a triangle of white that must be the Heron." she said with a smile. "Thank you for the encouragement." I nodded with a small smile on my lips.

Since that day, I've made it my routine to run odd jobs for my mother in the morning. To my enjoyment, sometimes I see Lydia on her jogs or the twins arguing on the docks. Mother and I would then practice cooking or first aid. I then would go to the 'Needle Society' with my grandmother.

Mother was right. Being in other peoples company helped keep the stress away.

* * *

The twins; Wulf's pov (keep that in mind!)**_ Bold/Italic's mean twin telepathic talking_**

After the shock everyone got from Erak, Ulf and I decided to try to get their minds off of it. I think it was the first time nobody actually looked at us! They all just trudged home without a word! We were more shocked at that then what the old guy said. With nothing else to do we went home, too.

Mama was cooking breakfast and we could still heard Pa snoring in his room. _**Why don't we see if we have lost our annoyingness**. _Ulf asked me telepathically._** After that show with our crew, I couldn't agree more. **_We didn't pause for more then 3 seconds and we through the loudest fit we could in the living room.

Oh, but the screaming was worth it! Over our shouting I heard Pa fall out of bed and race out of his room. "What, in Gorlog's claws, is going on?!" Pa screamed. "Wulf tripped me outside!" Ulf whined at Pa. "No I didn't! You tripped over your own enormous feet." I quickly replied. Mama walked in screaming, "Don't curse!" as she looked at Pa, then turned her heated eyes to us. "I thought by now the two of you would have stopped all this nonsense!" "By Gorlog's ear hairs," Pa interrupted Mama. "If they haven't learned by now, they never will! I have half a mind to throw them out!"

Now this was the reaction we had been waiting for. Ulf and I smile at our parents. When we spoke, we spoke as one in slightly above a whisper. "It's good to be home." Both of our parents stop and look at us is shock. Both of their jaws practically on the floor, Ulf talks to me.** _I think we should do something to shake them from this, before they turn to statues._** I glance at him from the corner of my eye. _**Like the ones in Erak's store room? Ya, no thanks.** _

I worked my brain as hard as I could, knowing full well that Ulf was doing the same, to find something to argue about; as I continued to smile at my parents. Then it hit me.** _Hey, Ulf. I smell breakfast. _**Like 2 arrows released from Hal's Mangler, we ran for the eating table. I hesitated a few seconds so that I didn't hurt Ulf as he sat down in one of the four chairs. "Wulf! I wanted to sit there!" I whined, and Ulf responded quickly to my jab. "Too bad. You should have moved faster, Ulf." Our parents still in shock, tapping my foot, I continued. "Well, I would have moved faster if SOMEONE didn't trip me in the street." "How many times do I have to say it? I didn't do it. You tripped yourself." Ulf sighed as if he'd said it a thousand times before.

At that point, Mama and Pa was finally shaken out of their stoop. Pa had stomped over to us. He moved Ulf and said "Wulf, sit here." then grabbed my shoulder and shoved me into the seat across from Ulf. "Ulf will sit here, and if I hear a word of complaint about this from either of you, neither of you will eat for the rest of today!" Pa then walked to his room to get dressed before Mama yelled at him to do so.

**_Hey, Hey! Wulf pay attention! Ma's serving breakfast! _**I looked up to see Ulf was right. "Wipe that drool off your face, child." Ma said as she set the plates pilled full of hot food on the table. I wiped my face and started eating. Pa came out to the table, fully dressed this time, and sat down. "So, why are you boys up so early?" "Ma, they just shut up don't asked them questions." Pa responded to Ma's questions. I looked up and tried to speak around a mouth full of 3 different foods. "Erak vantted at tak wit uh." Ma, Pa, and Ulf all stared at me. Ulf broke the silence with his laughter. "What he said, or tried miserably to say, was that Erak wanted to talk to us. He told us we got invites from other Skirls." The look on Ma and Pa's face almost made me chock with laughter.

That evening, Ulf and I bickered lightly as we walked to our room. As we started getting changed, we did our nightly telepathic consoling to each other. _**I didn't mean anything I said. I love you, you know that right?** _I told Ulf.**_ Yes, I know, and I didn't mean any of it either. . . . .Ma and Pa still couldn't see the different between us. _**Ulf said saddened. I couldn't stand to see him so sad. I embraced Ulf as I told him, **_Ya, but it's ok. The Herons are beginning to. Hal will be soon, I just know it. _**I patted his head waiting for his reply.**_ Your right. We just have to believe in Hal. _**Ulf unraveled from my embrace and led me to bed. As we curled up in bed together under the wool blanket I ask. **_So, what do we do about the invites?_** Ulf Grinned evilly as he whispered, "Obviously we make them pay for asking for us separately." and that's just what we did for 7 days straight.

* * *

A/N-

1) I promise on all the Skandian God's (with the exception of "The Vallas", no Vallasvow's from me.) that I double spaced both chapter 1 and 2 (this chapter) but they don't seem to have changed on the fanfic. site.

2) Was this chapter ok or should I re-do it? Did only some sections suck? Please tell me.

3) I have found that I don't like writing dialog when I'm tire. Guess what parts I did when I was tired. Hehe


	4. Chapter 2: Time spent separated part2

12 /18 /13 [First story]

A/N - It might be a slow story, I apologies for that now. Each character starts roughly from where they were at in chapter 1. However, each character proceeds at different speeds. So the 10 days of decision making is still the same. You can read it all or skip to your favorite characters. Part 2 has Stefan, Jesper, Stig, and Ingvar. Have fun.

* * *

Chapter 2: Time spent separated part 2

Stefan pov

After the meeting with Erak, I went back home. Unlike most, my family was not well off. Never has been. So the information Erak gave me put me into a panic. I wanted to stay with Hal. He earned my respect and was fun, but my family needed money to support my little sisters.

When I arrived home my sisters, Olga (7yrs old) and Urszula (4yrs old), pounced on me. "You're home! We went to give you breakfast in bed but, you weren't there." Olga said clinging to me and pouting. Urszula nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I had a meeting I had to go to. But I have the rest of the day to spend with you two." I smiled at them. The girls let go and started dancing in a circle as they sang. "Yaay! The day with Brother. Day with Brother. All to ourselves."

I put the invites in my note book and I tossed it on my bed to look over it later. Then walked to where mother was setting the table. "Good morning, mother." "Good morning, Stefan. Your sisters missed you." she said as she grabbed the food. "I want to serve, brother, breakfast!" screamed Olga as she saw what her mother was about to do. Mother smiled and put the plate down saying. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry." I sat down and watched as Olga and Urszula carried the plate together to the table, as mother took the other plates to the table.

Before they sat down mother asked, "Do you want to take the coffee to the table for your brother?" "Yes!" Olga said as she ran to where the coffee was. Urszula, on the other hand, decided she wanted to do something on her own. "I wanna hold brotha's cup!" Mother grabbed the other 3 cups and the milk, while Olga poured me my coffee. "Awe! Look at you two. You're already half way to being excellent wives." I complemented. Olga beamed at me. "I've been practicing!" Urszula just shook her head and stuck her tongue out like she just had to eat her most hated vegetable, the pickle. "What's wrong Urszula? Don't you want to get married?" I teased. She just continued her shaking. I laughed as everything was set and we started eating. "So, where's father?" I ask. "Unfortunately, your father is still out. I hope he gets back before the storms hit." mother replied.

After breakfast Mother went to work while Olga, Urszula, and I helped each other with our chores. Then played tag, dolls, and I told them of my adventure. We spent all day together like I promised, cause, how can you break a promise to two adorable little girls.

After I tucked the girls into bed, I took the invites from my bed out to the living room and sat in front of the fire as I read over them and weighed my options. That night, I immediately discounted anyone who was a bully to his crew. I then ordered the remaining Skirls by income they got, and put it up for the night. I didn't need to reply for another 10 days. So I put it up to think more clearly about it another day, as I went to bed.

I spent 5 days, watching the rest of the Skirls on the list to see how they treated their crew members, specifically their look-out scouts. That's almost always the first job a new recruit gets, and I know I'm no exception. When I wasn't watching the Skirls or looking for father's ship, I was doing chores with Olga and Urszula, while mother worked at her jobs as a seamstress, skinner, and assistant fisher.

By the 6th day I had lowered the count to 3 Skirls, and rejected the invites from the other Skirls. To my dismay, I was still hoping Hal and the Heron would be considered as a fully operational wolfship. Because of that thought process, I couldn't quite accept any of the Skirls just yet. "I'll wait a little longer to see what Hal and the Oberjarl has to say about it before deciding one way or the other. Until then, I'll decide on one Skirl." "What was that, brother?" Urszula asked. "Don't worry about it. I was just talking to myself." I smiled at her.

"Brother! Brother! A ship is coming into port!" Olga screamed as she ran down the hill to us. "Well, I'm sure father is on it. So, let's go welcome him home, shall we?" I say to Urszula and she goes racing off to her sister, who turns around to run to the docks. As I get to the docking beach I see my father and his crew unloading, but I noticed his Skirl was missing. I decided to ask him about it later when he wasn't being attacked by family.

* * *

Jesper pov

From the second I stepped into my house, my ma practically glued herself to me. Dad and I would have to pry her off when ever mealtime came around or I had to use the loo. With my ma's emotions all over the place and her clinginess, it's just too much to deal with.

I only remembered when dad asked, "So what was all that about with the Oberjarl?" "Oh, just some helpful hints for the future." I said as I remembered the Skirl invites. Ma then tackled me to the floor. "I'll think about it later." I mumbled to myself as a squirmed out of ma's death grip and ran for the forest with my mother close on my heels.

* * *

Stig pov

The day after Erak's news, I immediately made my apologies to the Skirls who invited me. "My apologies, Skirl, but my loyalty is to Hal Mikkelson and him alone." I'd say as I went to each one. Most were angry, but the majority where also accepting of the fact and glad I was loyal and honest about it.

It seamed as though no one in the crew was making any contact with each other, so I decided to make myself busy. Doing house chores, helping my ma whenever she needed it, telling her about what happened and what I'd learned, and fishing. Though, I'd sleep through most of my fishing trips.

* * *

Ingvar pov

I got home with a lot on my mind, but I was positive that if Hal continued to skirl, then the rest of the Herons would follow him. I decided to wait until I was called for, just like when Hal was building the Heron.

Father was proud of how I knocked Tursgud into his place at the welcoming party. He won't shut up about it. Mother was just as proud but thankfully she kept it to herself. On the 1st day after the meeting with the Oberjarl, father and mother spent the entire day with me. Praising me to no end and asking questions about my first voyage. I happily answered the questions, meaning that it go them to shut up, if only for a few seconds.

By the next morning, I was still exhausted. I decided to rest for the day, while coming out at mealtime. Thankfully, my parents saw this and decided to let me rest. Although I'm sure they just went out to brag about me to everyone they know. Sigh.

On the 3rd day I was fully rested and ready to go before sunrise. However, Thorn didn't come by to whip us into shape. So instead of waiting all day, I made my bed as best I could and started gathering vines to make rope. I had made coffee and was 1/12th of the way done with all the ropes I thought I'd need when father awoke. "Father, could you see if I made my bed properly?" "Of coarse, son." I heard him move towards my room. I set the rope I was working on down onto a stool, got up and poured a cup of coffee for my father. Walking out of my room, my father says. "I have to say, son, you have gotten much better." I hand him the cup and I could tell he was just standing there. "What's wrong?" "I didn't know you were standing there. . . .And you made coffee. . . . . Has your eyesight gotten better?" "No, sorry about that I didn't mean to walk behind you, I thought you were facing this way." I moved back to the couch and picked up the rope that was on the nearby stool and started working again with out looking at it. Father quickly finished his coffee and said, "Your ma's still sleeping so I'm going to head down to the market and pick up a few things for breakfast", as he was getting his shoes on. "Ok father. I'll tell mother if she awakens before you get back."

Mother awoke and came out of her room saying, "I am so sorry! I slept in. I'll make breakfast right away!" She stopped dead as she saw fresh bread, fish-biscuits*, and freshly made coffee. "Relax mother. Father went to the market and got some breakfast." "And Ingvar made the coffee!" Father chirped with pride. "Oh." she said before sitting down and eating some. "What, in Loki's name, is that?!" "What's what, mother?" I ask confused at her outburst. "That, my dear, is something Invar is working on. He got all of those things himself and started . . . Whatever it is, all by himself . . . before I even awoke." My father tried to sooth her as I sat listening to the conversation. "Oh. Well, can you explain why you destroyed my, I mean, what your making?" I didn't miss the hurt in her voice when she said "destroyed", I tried to console her. "I promise to clean up when I'm done. I'm just making a training exercise, and part of the exercise is to make it from things outside, like the vines I brought in." I think I saw her nod her head. "Very well. As long as you clean it up. Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked after a short bout of silence. "Physically? Not really, but I'd love it if you would read out loud for me." "Of course, my son. What would you like to listen to?" I could hear a smile in her voice and was grateful for it. "Why don't you surprise me?" I smiled at her.

After I finished the ropes and tied them into a net, my parents watched, surprisingly quiet, as I staked the net to the ground making sure all sides were a foot above the ground out side. "Ok you two. Call out a number between 1 and 10 and a direction." I tell them as I center myself as best I can in the 10 by 10 net. "Why?" Father asked as mother asked, "What is this training for?" I smile as I answer, "This training is to help with my speed of body, speed of mind, balance, and depending on how long I do it, my stamina." Immediately after I said the last syllable father whipped out. "Right 3" and I responded just as quickly. "Um, North 7" Mother said and again I moved with speed and grace they had never seen in me before. After the length of time I smiled confidently and said in a friendly mocking tone. "Is that all you've got? How sad. That's not even a warm up." As expected, my father was moved at that. "4 back, 1 South, 5 east, 6 right, forward 3, 2 west, 3 North, 7 back." Father said slowly at first but picked up speed as he realized I had no problem keeping up. We continued that for a few hours, it got me exercised and they were having fun testing my new skills.

I really didn't have anything else to do. Besides exercising, listening to mother read and once in a while help someone move something large and heavy. 3 days of this and no word from Hal, left me dull. By noon, on the 7th day I decided to talk to Hal myself, after lunch break of course. So when mother went to her 'Needlework Society', I headed off to Karina's eating house.

"Hello, Ingvar. What brings you here at this time of day?" Karina asks as she saw him walk in. "Hello, Mikkelswife. I was wondering if I could barrow Hal." I said standing near the doorway "He's in the back; I'll go get him for you." She said as she left the room. Thorn came in behind me and upon seeing me he grunted, "Getting anxious are you?" I move out of his way. He seemed to be holding something big, probably wood for the oven. I nodded as I realized he was waiting for an answer. Thorn huffed a "don't worry about it. He'll come around." as he walked away. Hal came out seconds later. "Hey, Ingvar, what's up?" "I was wondering is we could take a walk?" I told him.

We were half way to the small meadow at the base of Bearclaw Creek, where we assembled the Heron and Hal keeps her docked. "I assume that you wanted to talk?" Hal broke the silence. I nod to him, "Yes. I was confused and hoped you could provide an answer for me." I waited for his response. "I will do my best to clear anything up, Ingvar. What questions do you have?" "Why have you not sent for us? It has been 7 days. That should be ample time for you to decide. Is it not?" I noticed that Hal hesitated for a second in his stride. "Yes, I have decided, and I wished to let all of you decide for yourselves." I stopped the second I saw the meadow open up and look . . . In Hal's direction. "I have decided to follow you for better or for worse. What have you decided?" Hal stopped. "I have decided not to follow any Skirl." I smiled at his answer. "You should let the other's know that you are also an option. Otherwise they might not know they can stay if they wish to." Hal shifted. "Ya, I guess that's true. Can you help pass the message, that tomorrow morning we are having a meeting here?" I gave a flourishing bow as I said, "Of course, my Skirl." After taking a stroll back to Karina's eating house with Hal, I set to my first task in what felt like forever.

* * *

* = a round bite-sized tart with fish instead of fruit, I made it up so don't ask me for a recipe, but if you find one congratulations! And can you pass it along to me?

A/N - I don't know what happened. Some of them write themselves and refused to stop. Others said "no I don't feel like anything should happen with this person." They aren't being nice to me! ToT waaa!


	5. Chapter 3: Decisions made

1 /17 /14 [first story]

A/N - I know you are reading this, at lest it looks like you are reading. I'm begging you, or even your friends and family, PLEASE REVIEW! It can be a smiley face or frown-y face or even a simple thumbs up, but please say something or I'm ganna cry. (Pouts with tears in my eyes) I mean it I'll cry!

* * *

Chapter 3: Decisions made

A storm came in silently the night before, shocking the Herons as they trudged at dawn to Bearclaw Creek, the destination for the meeting and Hal's personal docking area for the Heron. "Alright Herons," Hal started trying his best to be heard over the wind whipping itself around the small meadow and the groups chattering teeth and muttered curses to the gods, as he looked at the small group huddled up to beat the cold. "We have about an hour, two if we are lucky, to finish this meeting. Let's get started. I have decided to decline the other skirls and keep my ship for myself. If you wish to stay on my ship you have my permission.

I understand," Hal stopped mid-sentence to interrupt Stig when Hal saw Stig open his mouth. "Stig shut up," and continued with the sentence before, as if nothing had happened. "If you wish to join a more experienced ship crew. I will wait for your answer. I simply wish for you to know that you can stay. Unless someone has questions, the meeting is over."

6 of the 9 standing around Hal raised their hands to ask their questions. Although they did this in a condensed matter so to keep warm in the raging winds. Hal sighed, "Looks like this will take longer then I thought." "My parents are out with friends; we can go to my house." Ingvar spoke out, cheerily. "All of you heard him, let's move it, double time." Hal said starting to jog; the others happily following on Hal's heels in two lines.

Once all ten Herons arrived, they huddled in the small, but warm, living room of Ingvars home. Sitting down, Hal began, "Ok, who had questions?" Only 3 raised there hands this time.

"Stefan." Hal pointed. "Will it be guaranteed that we can become an official wolfship?" "No, we more then likely cannot become an official wolfship or have a solid payment." Every one paused as they saw the hurt and torn expression Stefan couldn't hide. Stig scooted closer to Stefan and whispered in the silent room "Money problems?" Stefan nodded. Stig rubbed Stefan's back while Hal sadly went to the next question.

"Jesper." "Um, so how long do we have? You know, to think about it." He asked with an I-totally-forgot-but-don't-want-to-admit-it look on his face. "Oberjarl's looking for the answer in 2 days." Jesper merely nodded his understanding and slid farther into his seat. Hal looked around for more raised hands.

The first he saw was Ulfs and Wulfs hands up. "What about you two?" Hal asked expecting, and kind of hoping, a fight to break out. The twins, however, did not give him this pleasure, as they wanted their question answered immediately. "Will you keep us together?" They said in unison without the slightest hint of an outburst coming. "Of course," Hal answered confused. "Why would anyone take you separately?" They glared, looking much like the legend of the demigod Lorgan. "Every single invite!" They seethed in unison. "Every single one of those Skirls invited us separately; and we will not stand for it!" They all looked at the twins in fear, including Thorn. Impressively bringing Stefan out of his depression; some even vowed not to try separating the twins, for fear of their wrath. "I will keep that in mind when we need to scare our enemy." Hall said after a couple of minutes. Although he began to immediately look for something to distract the group from the unexpected rage.

Lydia helped by raising her hand first, Hal happily complied, "Lydia, you have a question?" "I do. Can I still join?" She looked at Hal with the biggest puppy-dog eyes full of pleading hope. "Of course." Hal laughed, as did the rest of the Herons, successfully wiping out the bad emotions that were in the room just before. "And!" Lydia interrupted before Hal could move on. When she had Hals full attention she went on. "Why did you save Edvins question for last, even though he was the first to raise his hand?" Hal, Stig, and Thorn smiled knowingly before Hal answered, "Because I knew it was going to be a good question that everyone should think about.

Ok, Edvin, your turn." Edvin blushed lightly at the compliment before asking. "If we aren't going to be considered an official wolfship, what will we do?" "That would depend on how many except my re-invite." Hal replied. With the questions at the front of every ones mind answered, the majority of the group sat around thinking quietly to themselves. Ingvar, however, decided to fetch refreshments for everyone.

When the drink was finished, Ingvar brought out the coffee in 10 cups. To help Ingvar, Hal and Jesper took the cups from him and started passing them in a circle. When everyone had a cup, Ingvar spoke up. "If the questioning is done now, then I would like everyone to know that I am staying with Hal." Ingvar then took a big sip of coffee. "I," Stig started. "Shut up Stig." Every one interrupted him, but only Jesper continued. "We all know you would follow Hal to the ends of the earth and sea and sky." At that everyone, except Stig, laughed at that truth. "Can I finish a sentence today?" Stig asked blushing madly. Lydia asked Hal "Is it ok if I come and go? I promise not to join another Skirls ship, but I have got to have my space sometimes." Hal responded gently with a tender gaze, "Lydia, you may come and go as you please." "Now you're ignoring me?!" Stig said shocked. "Yes, we are, Stig." Thorn spoke, as he smirked at the pouting first mate, for the first time in the whole conversation. "I'll be on and off the Heron as well, Hal, obviously with your consent." Hal simply rolled his eyes at Thorn before Jesper perked up. "Count me in!" "You've only excepted Hal's invite cause you don't want to think about it, and we all know it." Stefan voiced, regaining his humor.

"If we are agreed on staying together, we must find a way to make money. I for one do not wish to starve." Edvin started after getting a second cup of coffee. "Agreed." Hal answered quickly. "Um, Hal?" Stefan whispered uncharacteristically nervous, but continued anyway when Hal nodded. "I still do not know if I will join. Should I leave?" "No it's fine. Perhaps if we find a good money making solution you will change your mind." Hal smiled reassuringly. "Oh, oh!" Jesper jumped around on his seat, almost sitting on Wulf and Ingvar on either side of him. "What about being merchants? Lydia can hunt then sell the meat and hide. Hal can make wooden toys for kids. Don't look at me like that; I've seen the wood carving abilities you have. We can fix rooftops and fish and" "Hold it Jesper. I think we get it." Stig interjected. Hal swiftly followed up with "We will keep that in mind, Jesper. Thank you. Does any one else have any ideas on this topic?" Hal was practically begging with his eyes. Even though Ingvar could not see this, he still came to Hal's aid. "Well, Mannoc did say we were always welcome in joining the escort group." (Mannoc was the Skipper of the Seahawk and trader escort; they met on the Dan River (in book 3) while the Herons were chasing Zavac and his ship the Raven.) "That is true. Also another thing to keep in mind." Hal mumbled contemplatively to himself.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts Hal addressed the group. "Those are fine, but how can we show Oberjarl that we wish to help the town, our home?" They thought about it for quite some time before Lydia started, "Well, maybe we should start with our attributes, like speed and. . . . Harmless looking?" She hesitated, uneasy that Hal would be offended. Hal sighed in acknowledgment. "Yes, it's true. She is not the most threatening ship out there." Although Lydia had started this train of thought, it was quite obvious that she could not continue it. Thankfully, Edvin picked it up. "Well I have heard put out talk about how long it takes to send messages to the other countries. It is feasible to become messengers for Hallasholm and her allies. However, we have no way of knowing the amount of money we can or will earn with that kind of job." Edvin said as he glanced at Stefan sadly. Hal understood Edvins meaning. "It is alright. We are just gathering ideas right now. We can add or combine ideas when we approach Erak, if we need to." Having done all they wished and more for that day, they contented themselves to chatting for a few more hours about what they had been up to for the last couple of days, before heading home to finish their chores.

* * *

A/N - Hope you like it!

I'm sorry for how long it took. I know what I want but I can't seem to find a good way to write/type it down. Oh, and I mean it! I will cry if I don't get another review!


End file.
